Spin It Up
by A Darker Shade of Black
Summary: It's a pretty crazy mix of people playing Spin the Bottle at Hogwarts. Not much else to say. xD


Kay, this is Edward Scissorhands, Animaniacs, SpongeBob Squarepants, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and Harry Potter. It should be quite a party...

"Charlie, I'm bored."

"Chooby, I am too."

"We should have a party..." Kat, A.K.A Chooby, flashed a devilish grin at her best friend, Charlie, who smiled mischievously back. Together they clapped their hands and bowed their heads in concentration...

SUBURBIA

As he does almost every night, Edward stood before the gaping hole in the attic roof, gazing down at all the pastel houses. It was beautiful at night, he thought. He wondered where Kim was... He sighed and turned away sadly, heading to the stairs. His garden, the vast wonderland of sculptures, awaited him below. The bright houses with their happy families would be there tomorrow.

Edward reached up, about to snip away a stray branch coming out of his dragon's face, but suddenly he wasn't in his garden. Edward looked around, his bladed hand still raised in mid-snip, to find himself in a strange room. And he wasn't alone.

A WATER TOWER

After a long day of mischief and mayhem at Warner Bros. the trio, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all retired in their water tower for a good night's rest. They had a big day ahead of them, after all. Places to go, people to drive insane and all that jazz... Dot yawned big, heading straight for bed.

"Goodnight, Yakko."

"Goodnight, Dot."

"Goodnight, Wakko"

"GOODNIGHT!" all three shouted in unison, and at that second the lights went out. They lay in silence a few moments, the only sound being Dot's snoring.

"Yakko, turn that light off!" yelled Wakko.

"I didn't turn it on!" he yelled back. The two boys opened their eyes then, and were flabbergasted. They weren't in the water tower anymore.

Dot went on snoring.

BIKINI BOTTOMS

HOOOOONK! HOOOOOONK!

SpongeBob sprang to his feet, a huge grin plastered across his face. "I'M READY!" he cried as he ran past Gary the snail and got dressed for work. He longed to once more have the smell of a fresh, mouthwatering Krabby Patty fill his lungs. He hurried even more, glancing at the clock. 'Don't wanna be late,' he reminded himself.

His clothes in order, his Krusty Krab hat on, and shoes shined to perfection, SpongeBob was ready to go. He stepped out the front door of his pineapple house...

...and into a very unfamiliar, crowded room.

WONKA'S FACTORY

Candy is not just something sweet to eat. It's an art. It's a comfort food. It''s Willy Wonka's entire life.

It was a normal day for the candy maker. A nice day, a good day for new ideas. So, locked away in his lab, he mixed and poured and sampled, hoping to create something new and incredible.

He was on the verge of something great, and Wonka could feel it. A single vile in his shaking hand, he readied to pour the contents of the glass flask into a purple concoction.

Suddenly the glass disappeared, as well as the rest of the lab, and he was standing in the middle of a crowded room with several strange people-characters?-who looked just as confused as he was.

HOGWARTS

Harry glanced to his right; Ron and Hermione were sitting next to him. They looked at each other for a moment, blushed, and looked away. Two rows ahead of him were the twins, writing enchanted noted to a couple pretty girls in the very front row. To the left of Harry sat Draco Malfoy, spacing off with a bored expression on his face. Harry rolled his eyes, then sighed, resting his chin on his crossed arms, trying still to pay attention as Snape droned on about something or another.

Harry closed his eyes, heard a hasp from Hermione, opened them, and fell out of his sitting position onto the hard ground of the Room of Requirements.

"What the bloody hell are we doing here?" Ron squeaked. He shook out his longish red hair, rubbing his backside as he got up off the floor.

"Who are all these... people?" Hermione asked, taking a look around warily at the rather large group of people besides herself and her friends. Everyone was looking around at each other in wonder, confusion, and even fear.

Two girls in their teens stepped up then, and the one with light brown hair-Kat-spoke, gathering everyone's attention.

"Everyone just chill out, and we'll explain." She motioned to the red-head standing beside her. All eyes were on the girls. Kat sneaked a peek at Edward in the corner and smiled. Charlie looked around, feeling like she was about to explode; all the people she loved, right here before her...

They looked at each other. "Should I start?" Charlie nodded. "Kay. Well, I'm Kat, and this is Charlie."-Charlie waved-and uhm... We were bored, so that's why you all are here." She coughed.

"We really should have done this sooner Kat..." said Charlie, the slightly shorter girl with red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Kat nodded, looking around again. All the cute boys in the room made her want to squeal, but she kept quiet.

"Yeah, but what do we do now? I hadn't thought this far," she said, laughing a bit. Everyone was still staring at the pair, completely silent.

"Should we... play a game?"

"Yeah! What one"

"Any ideas, guys?"

"I say we go back to class," Hermione said. Kat pouted.

"Party pooper. This is gonna be fun!"

SpongeBob looked excited. "A game sounds fun!"

Draco sat down on the floor and crossed his arms. "As long as it gets me out of that stupid class," he said. Kat and Charlie followed suit.

The twins, Fred and George, grinned at each other. "I think a game of Spin the Bottle is in order," said Fred.

"And I agree," said George.

So they all sat in a large circle. Edward was about to sit in the wide space between Dot and Willy, but Kat stopped him. "No, Edward, come sit with me." He smiled slightly and nodded, sitting himself between Kat and Harry. He kept his hands bent at an awkward angle so he wouldn't accidentally cut anyone with the the sharp blades. Charlie sat on the other side of Kat, chatting with SpongeBob, who seemed happy enough with the arrangement. Next to him was Yakko, then Wakko and Dot, then Willy Wonka, followed by Drako-who couldn't help staring at the the candy maker next to him- the twins, Hermione, Ron, Harry, then back to Kat.

An empty bottle suddenly appeared in the middle of the circle.

"Well I guess we're all set... Uhm. Who goes first?" Kat looked around.

"I will!" Dot jumped forward and grabbed the bottle. She looked at it. "What do I do?"

Charlie and Kat laughed. "You spin it," Charlie told her. Dot placed it back on the floor and gave it a good spin. It pointed to Draco.

"What now?"

"Now, you kiss Draco!" Fred and George laughed, and Draco looked disgusted.

"I'm not kissing that! I don't even know what it IS!" Dot ignored him and waltzed right up to him. Draco tried to back away but she caught him by the face, puckered, and laid a big, fat, wet kiss right on his mouth. Once she pulled away she plopped down in his lap and held onto his neck. "Uck! Get off!" He pushed frantically at the Warner sister, and finally she let go and skipped back to her seat.

"You just don't know what you're missing," she stated.

Kat and Charlie, meanwhile, were laughing hysterically with the rest of the group.

Draco fumed. "My turn..." He spun the bottle, and it landed on Hermione. He stared at it. "No."

"But it's the rules!" Charlie argued.

"No."

"But!"

"NO," he yelled, and sat back down. Hermione sighed in relief, leaning forward to spin the bottle. It spun for a long time, then finally landed on Ron. They both blushed bright red.

"Well, better get this over with," Ron mumbled. He leaned in and quickly kissed his friend's lips before she knew what had happened. She sat back, slightly dazed, and touched her lips, blushing even deeper.

Ron spun. Charlie snorted when it landed on her.

"I knew it," she grumbled. She met him half way, but before he could reach her lips, she kissed his cheek swiftly and went back to her spot. Ron shrugged, and again Hermione looked relieved.

Charlie spun this time, and laughed when it landed on Yakko. He grinned and planted a sloppy kiss on the girl's mouth, then whistled. Charlie flushed a deep pink. Then Yakko reached forward to spin the bottle. Everyone watched it spin.

It landed on Willy Wonka, but they both agreed that that was out of the question. Yakko sat back down next to Charlie and grabbed her hand, grinning up at her. Willy spun, and to everyone's amusement it landed on Harry, who groaned.

"No thank you," he said.

"Sorry, Harry. Wonka already skipped one turn. It wouldn't be right to skip two," Kat told him. Wonka rolled his eyes and scooted across the circle to Harry. Harry screwed his eyes shut and waited for it to be over. Wonka leaned in slowly, eyes closed also, and softly kissed Harry's lips. No one said anything, but it took him a little too long to pull away. Harry wiped his mouth on his sleeve once the candy maker was back at his spot in the circle.

"My turn," Harry said, hoping for a girl this time. He spun... It landed on Kat. She squealed aloud and jumped up to sit right in front of him, and kissed him squarely on the lips. Harry started to lean into the kiss, but she pulled away and bounced back to her seat. Charlie snickered and nudged her friend in the arm, who giggled back.

Kat spun the bottle excitedly and closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was pointed at Edward. He looked nervous. It was the cutest thing ever. She turned to face him, then kissed him lightly, feeling the scar on his lips. he smiled at her shyly as she pulled away, and she looped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Uhm. Edward can't really spin it... So SpongeBob, since you haven't gone yet, why don't you?" SpongeBob jumped up excitedly to spin the bottle, but got nervous suddenly as is started spinning. It landed on Wakko.

"Uhm. I dunno..." SpongeBob eyed Wakko warily.

Laughing, Kat shook her head. "No way, this is a must-see."

"Indubitably," Charlie agreed, trying to hold back her laughter.

So Wakko kissed SpongeBob. The yellow creature looked grossed out, but Kat and Charlie only laughed harder, as did everyone else.

Fred and George looked disappointed. "How come it hasn't landed on either of us yet?" George complained.

"You can have my turn," Wakko drawled. "I don't wanna kiss anymore boys..."

"Don't blame ya, mate," Fred said as he leaned in to spin the bottle. He thought it would never stop, but finally it landed on Charlie. Yakko's hand tightened over hers, and he didn't let go as Fred kissed her lips. He flashed her a devastating grin as he flaunted confidently back to his spot. George went next.

"This aught to be good," he said, rubbing his hands together as the bottle spun. It landed on Charlie.

"What the heck! You get BOTH twins?" yelled Kat, seething with jealousy. Charlie stuck out her tongue, but couldn't help but smile as Charlie made his way across the circle to her. He kissed her on the lips, just as his brother had. Yakko had the same jealous expression as Kat as he watched.

"Don't worry Kat, there's plenty of us to go around!" Fred laughed. Both the twins came over and simultaneously kissed her cheeks. Kat beamed, then turned to kiss Edward's cheek, who smiled sheepishly down at her. The kissing thing was still a new concept with him.

And so the game went. Draco had bad luck, and kept landing on Dot-not that she minded. Kat never let go of Edward and decided to quit after receiving a kiss from Harry. Charlie quit too and ended up talking with Yakko all night. Eventually the game ended.

It officially ended when Dumbledore came in and asked to play too.


End file.
